Embers
by Ardwi00
Summary: Kiedy król Edward obiecuje dalekiemu krewnemu tron nikt nie przypuszcza, że to wstęp do bolesnej wojny. I, że kraj zmieni się na wiele sposobów. OC Normandii.
1. Chapter 1

Zeschnięta trawa była ciepła od jesiennego słońca. Arthur podniósł kępkę do twarzy i wciągnął jej zapach. Zaszeleściła w jego dłoniach.  
Woń trawy i ciepła przeplatająca się z dzikimi ziołami i prawie niedostrzegalnym aromatem drzew. Nikt, kto nie spędził w lesie długiego czasu, nie mógł poczuć tego wszystkiego. Każdego akordu, który komponował się z ciszą, przetykaną ćwierkaniem ptaków, ze sposobem, w jaki promienie słońca przemykały przez łysiejące drzewa i tworzyły pajęczynę cieni na leśnej ściółce. Wiatr z rzadka poganiał opadające liście, brązowe i brzoskwiniowe, w barwie spiżu i spłowiałej czerwieni. Niósł ze sobą chłód, obiecujący nadejście zimy.  
Jeszcze nie dzisiaj, choć, być może, już niedługo.  
Anglia wstał i otrzepał spodnie z trawy. Na moment przymknął oczy, wsłuchując się w swoją własną ziemię – spokojną, bezpieczną i przyjazną – zanim uznał, że najwyższa pora wrócić. Do Londynu, do City, do domu jego ukochanego króla. Miał na imię Edward i gdy Anglia na niego patrzył, zaczynał się bać, że i dla króla kończy się jesień. Jego włosy przybrały już kolor mleka, a żyły na wysuszonych dłoniach stawały się wyraźne. Kiedyś i on...  
Arthur zatrzymał się w połowie wsiadania na konia. Ścisnął w dłoniach lejce i uspokoił oddech. Serce podeszło mu do gardła, coś ścisnęło boleśnie w brzuchu.  
Może kiedyś... Ale nie w najbliższym czasie.

*

- Wasza wysokość. – Słońce zachodziło, kiedy Arthur stanął twarzą w twarz z królem. W każdym razie, bardzo się starał, by być twarzą w twarz. Jednak postura i myśli dziesięcioletniego dziecka towarzyszyły mu już od wielu lat. – Przepraszam, że jestem tak późno.  
Król Edward spojrzał na niego z roztargnieniem, jednak szybko na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech. Mężczyzna wplótł dłoń w piaskowe włosy chłopca.  
- Nie mógłbym oczekiwać, że cały czas będziesz trwał właśnie tutaj.  
- Lubię tu być – odparł Arthur, uśmiechając cię ciepło, choć nieco wstydliwie.  
Król zawsze pozwalał mu na tak wiele rzeczy. Dopóki Anglia modlił się kilka razy dziennie, dopóki na jego ziemi powstawały kolejne kościoły, Edward zawsze wysłuchiwał go z tym samym uśmiechem. Nie był jak król Alfred, którego żywe wspomnienie wciąż nakazywało Anglii wykonywanie różnych prac. Czytania i pisania, nauki, przestrzegania kolejnych zakazów i nakazów. Edward nigdy niczego mu nie zabronił, ale mimo to i tak był... Tym kimś, co ludzie nazywali rodziną. Istoty spokrewnione, żyjące pod jednym dachem i wspierające się nawzajem z powodu pokrewieństwa krwi. Ludzie, którzy bez mrugnięcia okiem będą cię kochać tylko dlatego, że jesteś. Tak przynajmniej rozumował Arthur. Miał przeczucie, że sprawy wyglądały w ten sposób, chociaż podskórnie czuł, że nigdy nie pozna prawdy.  
- Pamiętasz, co zdarzy się jutro? – zapytał go król.  
- Jutro... Zjawią się goście. – Mały kraj nagle wydał się niepewny.  
- Martwi cię to, Anglio? Przecież poznałeś tak wielu wspaniałych ludzi z tego kraju.  
Arthur uciekł wzrokiem od pogodnego, nieco troskliwego spojrzenia władcy. Zagapił się w ubłocone buty.  
- Nie – mruknął w końcu. – Jestem ciekaw. Naprawdę.  
Nocą Anglia śnił o gwiazdach. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział mu, że te jaśniejące punkciki to ludzie, którzy pokutują za grzech tak stary, że nie pamiętają już, na czym właściwie polegał. Obserwują cały świat, ale nigdy nie biorą udziału w wydarzeniach. Widząc wszystko, nie mogą nikogo dotknąć, ostrzec, ani wesprzeć.  
W jego śnie gwiazdy spadły z nieba i rozbijały się w lesie, zostawiając za sobą ścieżkę srebrzystego światła. Opadały jak cekiny z sukni, aż w końcu została już tylko czerń. Potem... Potem wszystko zaczęło płonąć.

*

Rankiem przybyli goście.  
Kiedy Anglia pierwszy raz zobaczył Normandię, ten wyglądał jak bohater z nordyckich ballad. Zsiadał pewnie z siwego konia i czekał, aż jego pan zrobi to samo. Był wysoki i młody, z postrzępionymi kosmykami włosów w barwie ciemnego miodu. Jaśniał jak jedna z gwiazd ze snu Anglii.  
Arthur mógłby spojrzeć we własne odbicie, ale i tak wiedział, co tam ujrzy. Siebie.  
To był wystarczający powód, by ukryć się pod kapturem i uciec.

Podobno Normandia przybył z Danii, tak po prostu, któregoś dnia. Wszedł na głowę Francji i urósł w siłę tak szybko, że chwilę potem nikt nie mógł go wyprzeć. A teraz kwitł.  
Kwitnąć, powtórzył w myślach Anglia, patrząc ponuro na spadające liście. Czuł się jak pospolity tchórz. Obiecał królowi, że powita obu obcych jak na kraj przystało, a skończył jak dezerter. Znowu krył się po lasach, jak wtedy, gdy dawno temu nie znał swojego imienia i przeznaczenia. Był za to duchem lasów, duchem ziemi, którą czuł w swoim ciele. Wessex, mówili o nim.  
I wtedy, którejś nocy sam król Alfred pojawił się w lesie i zapytał...  
- Dlaczego się tutaj kryjesz?  
Anglia zadrżał przerażony, podrywając się tak gwałtownie, że ledwo utrzymał równowagę. Szeroko otwartymi oczami spojrzał w twarz Normandii.  
Stał tam, z gracją i z uśmiechem igrającym mu na ustach. Miał proste rysy twarzy i błękitne oczy, które przywodziły na myśl jednocześnie Danię i Francję. Ten sam błękit, jednak błyszczało w nim coś całkowicie odmiennego.  
Jest silny.  
Kiedy Anglia przełknął ciężko ślinę, uspokajając serce, które biło jak u przerażonego królika, Normandia zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków do przodu. Pod jego butami chrzęściła trawa.  
- Ja... Nie kryję się... – Arthur uciekł wzrokiem, jednak zdążył dostrzec powiększający się uśmiech na twarzy wyższego państwa. Być może ten do tej pory nie wiedział, czy będzie mógł porozmawiać z Anglią w zrozumiałym francuskim.  
- Uciekłeś, gdy tylko nas wtedy zobaczyłeś – uświadomił go spokojnie przybysz. – Mnie i Wilhelma... Naprawdę myślisz, że tak zachowuje się potężny kraj?  
Anglia był tak zdziwiony łagodnym rozbawieniem i jednoczesnym brakiem złośliwości w głosie Normandii, że aż spojrzał w jego twarz. Na sekundę. Zaczerwienił się aż po uszy. I znowu czuł, że ma ochotę się rozpłakać. Było mu wstyd, że zachowuje się tak żałośnie, przez to sprawiał jeszcze gorsze wrażenie. Głupie zaklęte koło.  
- Nie jestem silnym krajem. Nawet Francja wie, że nie uwierzyłbym, gdyby ktoś tak powiedział.  
- Jeszcze nie jesteś silny. Ale możesz być.  
- Dlaczego tak mówisz? – zapytał nerwowo Arthur, ściskając ze złością skrawek płaszcza. – Przecież właśnie uciekłem.  
- Znam kogoś takiego, jak ty.  
Arthur nie zdał sobie sprawy, kiedy wyższy kraj podszedł na tyle blisko, by naraz poklepać go po głowie. Zaskoczony wzdrygnął się i uniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć w twarz Normandii. Wstyd szeptał mu do ucha, że nie jest wart uwagi kogoś, kto przy pierwszej okazji i tak go gorzej niż potrafił Francja. Zwykle nikt inny nie zwracał uwagi na Anglię i nie mówił mu, że może być silny.  
Zawiał mocny, zimny wiatr, przynosząc ze sobą wczesne krople deszczu. Nadchodziła burza.  
- Chodź – zaproponował Normandia. – Pokażę ci go.

*  
Wtedy Anglia zobaczył również Wilhelma Bękarta. Rozmawiał z królem Edwardem, choć nie wyglądał na nikogo wyjątkowego. Niczym się nie wyróżniał spośród tłumu innych ludzi.  
Normandia nawet nie musiał niczego mówić, bo Arthur znał jego historię. Dziecka córki garbarza i diuka. Los uśmiechnął się ironicznie, kiedy ojciec postanowił go zaakceptować, a Wilhelm, niepełnoletni bękart, okazał się być prawdziwym przywódcą. Zjednoczył ziemie ojca, zdobył nowe. Władał tak, że nikt mu się nie sprzeciwiał, a jego bękarci przydomek strach było wymawiać choćby za jego plecami. Miał dobry słuch i ostry miecz.  
- Ja nie jestem bękartem – stwierdził Arthur cicho, bez przekonania, choć starał się brzmieć inaczej.  
Normandia przyglądał mu się w milczeniu. Było coś uważnego, oceniającego w tym spojrzeniu. Arthur zniósł je tylko dlatego, że nie chciał pogrążyć się jeszcze bardziej.  
W końcu na ustach Normandii pojawił się cień uśmiechu.  
- Będziesz tym, kim będziesz chciał być – odpowiedział mu wesoło. – Tak jak ja.

*

Normandia, z jego rycerską postawą, humorem i spokojną pewnością siebie jaśniał i przyciągał jak płomień. Spędzał czas z Arthurem i opowiadał mu o wielu rzeczach, o których ludzie nie mogliby wiedzieć. Nawet najlepszy człowiek nie mógł zrozumieć tego, co mieli w sercu.  
Sam Anglia nie rozumiał do końca. Wiedział tylko o rzeczach, które czuł, ziemi, która żyła pod jego skórą sięgając głębin kości i o niezliczonej ilości serc, które biły w jego duszy. Pragnienia i potrzeby jego ludzi przeplatały się i kreowały coś nowego, zmieniały się przez cały czas. Kiedy mocno wsłuchiwał się w te siły, zaczynał dostrzegać wiele rzeczy. Na północy ludzie walczyli z burzą, gdzieś głodowały całe wsie. W takich miejscach kiełkowała rozpacz i złość, które kuły jak długie igły. Jeśli Arthur wsłuchiwał się jeszcze głębiej, dostrzegał nawet pojedyncze głosy. Ludzie zjednoczeni w modlitwie, toczący walki, kochający króla. A wtedy w jego sercu rósł Bóg, a król Edward zdawał się nagle jeszcze piękniejszy, jak istota nie z tego świata.  
Czy gdyby ludzie go nie lubili, on też zacząłby nienawidzić? Anglia nie wiedział, jak to jest być kimś innym niż wszystkimi, jednak... Musiał kimś być.  
Kim był?  
Nie zapytałby się o to Normandii, ale nastoletni kraj zdawał się dobrze znać odpowiedzi na podobne pytania. Arthur nie miał odwagi zapytać wprost, ale to nie przeszkadzało mu mówić o innych rzeczach. Na przykład...  
- Co dla ciebie oznacza bycia krajem? – zapytał Arthur w tydzień po ich pierwszym spotkaniu.  
- To oznacza, że musisz rosnąć – powiedział bez namysłu Normandia. – Ciągle rosnąć. Nic nie ma sensu, dopóki nie jesteś silny.  
Arthur spuścił wzrok i zamyślił się. Chciał zapytać: co, jeśli wcale mi na tym nie zależy? Jeśli mógłbym sprawić, że takie dni jak ten mogłyby trwać wiecznie, to byłoby... W porządku.  
Anglia nie potrzebował władzy, nie potrzebował potęgi ani pięknych rzeczy. Wystarczył mu zapach lasu, dość owczej wełny, żeby przeżyć, król Edward i... Spojrzał na Normandię.  
- Nie urosłem od dawna – wyznał prosto.  
- Kiedyś musisz zacząć. Inaczej ktoś w końcu cię podbije – rzucił poważnym tonem. Arthur spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.  
- Nie pozwolę niczego zrobić Francji – odpowiedział nieco zły. W odpowiedzi Normandia zaczął się śmiać.  
Dopiero z czasem Anglia zaczął rozumieć, że Normandia był jak muzyka. Przygłuszał sobą wszystko inne, w otoczeniu jak i we wnętrzu umysłu. Arthur poddawał się temu bez namysłu i o wiele za późno zrozumiał, że może już tylko poruszać się w takt tej konkretnej melodii.  
To była syrenia pieśń.

*

Byli w trakcie polowania, jednak obaj zostali w tyle, zamiast walczyć o nagrodę.  
- Twój król – rzucił Normandia mimochodem. – Wczoraj obiecał Wilhelmowi koronę.  
- Naprawdę? – Anglia zaśmiał się lekko. – Wiesz, król mówi tak każdemu, kto zapyta. Tak naprawdę nie może tego zrobić.  
Zdawał się w ogóle nie zauważać uczucia, które przemknęło przez twarz Normandii. Przywykł już do tego, że starszy kraj czasami milknie na jakiś czas, gdy coś w jego głowie wymaga uwagi.  
- Gdybyśmy byli jednym królestwem, sprawiłbym, że urośniesz – rzucił Normandia. – Nie ufasz mi?  
Te słowa naciskały na Anglię, jednak na twarzy chłopca pojawił się uśmiech. Trochę smutny.  
- Ufam ci. Na początku nie, ale... Ale teraz wiem, że jesteś miłą osobą. - Arthur zatrzymał się na moment, ale było oczywiste, że powie coś jeszcze.  
- Byłoby miło, gdybyś czasem mnie odwiedził, Francji się udawało, więc... – zawiesił głos. I znowu minęła chwila, zanim Normandia odpowiedział:  
- Wrócę tutaj.  
Miało minąć jeszcze wiele spokojnych wiosen, podczas których Normandia nie spełnił swojej obietnicy. Jednak Arthur potrafił czekać i nie zrażał się. Odczuwał czas inaczej niż inni. Kiedyś jednak musiała nadejść zmiana i ta przyszła końcem zimy, roku pańskiego 1066.  
Arthur czuł, jak rozpacz ogarnia naród. To było jak epidemia w sercach ludzi.  
Król umarł.  
A wtedy Normandia odwiedził go znowu.

*

Opactwo Westminster zostało poświęcone kilka dni przed śmiercią Edwarda. Budynek piął się wysoko ku niebu, podczas gdy u jego stóp zgromadził się tłum rozpaczających ludzi.  
Śmierć była czymś ostatecznym. Kiedy jednego dnia widzi się kogoś i patrzy w jego oczy, kiedy można zapytać o każdą najdrobniejszą rzecz, nie sposób nie czuć się tak, jakby to miało trwać wiecznie. Odkrycie, że każde życie ma swój koniec zawsze jest tak samo bolesne, jak za pierwszym razem. Człowiek może twierdzić, że jest inaczej, ale kiedy budzi się w trochę bardziej pustym świecie, samotność przygniata go do utraty tchu.  
Nawet jeśli Anglia przeżywał to już wielokrotnie, nie potrafił powstrzymać łez. Ludzie myśleli, że długie życie łączy się z dużym doświadczeniem, ale tak naprawdę Arthur nigdy nie żył dłużej niż jedno pokolenie. Starców zastępowali młodzi, którzy cierpieli swoje własne namiętności i płakali za innymi ludźmi. Każde pokolenie uczyło się tego samego od nowa, więc w ostatecznym rozrachunku niewiele zostawało czasu na naukę czegoś nowego. Ludzie zawsze byli tacy sami, a on był nimi wszystkimi. Może gdyby był kimś innym...  
Kolejny zaklęty krąg.  
Wychodząc z opactwa Arthur nie patrzył na nikogo, jednak w tłumie wyczuł znajomy płomień. Ciepło i siła, która ujęła go wcześniej. Rozejrzał się i dostrzegł znajome włosy w barwie starego złota. Angielskie serce zabiło mocniej i zaraz potem Anglia przecisnął się pod tłumem, który, choćby instynktownie, rozstępował się przed nim. Szybko dotarł do Normandii, który stał daleko w tyle, nie zbliżając się do ludzi.  
Arthur stanął przed nim, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Normandia jednak nie rozpoczął, wbijając w niego chłodne, błękitne oczy. Tym razem Anglia nie potrafił odgadnąć, co wyrażały. Ciężko było o tym myśleć, kiedy jego własne spojrzenie rozmywało się od łez.  
- Ty... – zawahał się, przerywając w końcu ciszę. – Ostatnim razem... Nie powiedziałeś nawet, jak masz na imię.  
- Nie jestem człowiekiem, żebym go potrzebował – odparł Normandia. Dopiero słysząc ton jego głosu Arthur zrozumiał, że coś się zmieniło.  
Od Normandii nadal biła ta energia, która przypominała ogień. Jednak teraz nie było niczego, co upodobniłoby ten żar do domowego ogniska. Był tylko płomień, który nie dawał żadnego ciepła.  
- Francja twierdził, że własne imię jest ważne – mruknął słabo Arthur.  
- Francja jest bezwartościowy – odparł chłodno Normandia. – Poza tym, widzisz go tutaj?  
Nawet jeśli to była prawda, to w jakiś sposób zakuła. Teraz, kiedy Anglia znowu został sam, najbardziej bolało go to, że, tak naprawdę, to zawsze był naturalny stan rzeczy. Ludzie odchodzili i w końcu zostawiał sam, a inni jego rodzaju nienawidzili go. Być może dlatego widok Normandii wzbudził w nim tą dziwną nadzieję, kołaczącą się w głębi serca.  
- Kto będzie twoim nowym królem, Anglio? – zapytał Normandia i nagle pochylił się, kucając i zrównując twarz z Arthurem, który tylko spojrzał na niego przestraszony.  
- Dlaczego pytasz? – Nieufność znowu wróciła, tak samo jak uśmiech na twarzy Normandii, którego ręka znowu wplotła dłoń w włosy Anglii. Tak, jak to zrobiła po raz pierwszy lata temu i tak, jak zwykł to robić król Edward. Dodatkowy ciężar opadł w żołądku chłopca, choć jednocześnie nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od tych niebieskich oczu.  
- Pamiętasz, jak twój król obiecał Wilhelmowi tron? On pamięta – odpowiedział Normandia. – I nie zamierza zapomnieć.  
W momencie, w którym tknęło go zrozumienie, Anglia cofnął się o krok. Do tej pory nie pamiętał, jednak teraz, gdy zaczął o tym myśleć, zaświtało mu w głowie rzucone mimochodem zdanie. Ale teraz Arthur nie miał siły o tym myśleć. Widok zamykanego grobowca był w pewien sposób ostateczny, ale nadal żywy w jego głowie. Nie był w stanie myśleć jasno o nowym królu, kiedy miał ochotę siąść i płakać jak małe dziecko.  
- Mówiłem ci, Normandio... - spróbował się uśmiechnąć. - T-to nie ma znaczenia. Witan wybiera króla.  
- Dla nas to ma znaczenie. – Normandia wstał. – Byłoby prościej, gdybyś od razu przyznał, że należysz do niego.  
Anglia wiedział, że jest tchórzem. Wiedział, że jest zacofany, prawie dziki i słabszy od krajów z kontynentu. Nie uważał, że on i jego kawałek wyspy ktokolwiek uzna za warty wojen. Choć prawie tego nie pamiętał, wiedział, że nawet Rzym nie uznał go za wartego zachodu. Pomimo to nie mógł pozwolić, by wmawiano mu coś takiego. Spojrzał na silniejszy kraj ze złością.  
- Nie skłamię.  
- Nareszcie masz jakiś płomień w oczach. – Normandia nawet się nie przejął.  
A kiedy odszedł, Arthur zaczął się czuć, jak marynarz, który ocknął się głęboko pod wodą. Coś ciągnęło go w dół, a niewidzialna siła rozsadzała od wewnątrz. Anglia zastanowił się, czy właśnie tak boli łamane serce.


	2. Chapter 2

Rzeczy potoczyły się naprawdę szybko, a Anglia mógł tylko stać i przyglądać się z boku, jak świat wymyka mu się z rąk.  
Harold Godwin został uznany za króla przez Anglików. Wilhelm z Normandii uznał sam siebie, a potem przekonał Europę i papieża. Wszystkich, z wyjątkiem kraju, za którego pana się uważał. Dlatego zaczął zbierać wojsko. Nieśpiesznie, spokojnie, ścinając normandzkie lasy i gotując flotę zdolną przenieść na wyspę tysiące ludzi i koni.  
Przez dwie pory roku Anglicy czekali gotowi do walki. Deszczową wiosnę i ciepłe lato Arthur spędził, wypatrując statków na krańcu horyzontu. W końcu poddał się i przestał czekać.  
Wtedy go zaatakowano.  
Jesienią nie miał już czasu na spacery po lasach i cieszenie się spadającymi liśćmi. Te czasy wydawały się zbyt odległe, zatarte, jak nierealny sen sprzed stu lat. Teraz, Anglia nieustannie przebywał przy Haroldzie, starym doświadczonym rycerzu, który zbierał w okół siebie najwspanialszych wojowników. Chorągwie powiewały na wietrze, konie rżały niespokojnie. Tam, gdzie kończyła się Anglia, zaczynało się morze. Szare i niespokojne, od wielu dni targane wichurami. To tylko przedłużało czekanie, strach i niepokój. I ból łamanych kości, który przychodził znikąd i nie zostawiał żadnych konkretnych śladów. Arthur bał się szukać jego powodów.  
Król, który rzadko rozmawiał z Anglią, przywołał go do swojego namiotu. W środku, kraj zastał go zatopionego w dyskusji z rycerzami.  
- Norwegowie zdobyli York – obwieścił drżącym ze złości głosem. – Musimy jak najszybciej ich powstrzymać.  
To oznaczało, że nikt nie powstrzyma Normandii.  
Szaleństwo, jakie wydarzyło się potem, przypominało sen. Szaleńczy marsz, wycieńczone konie i ten cud, kiedy udało im się zaskoczyć Norwegów. To była pierwsza bitwa tej wojny, w której pojawił się Anglia. Dlatego ludzie walczyli jak lwy. Dlatego wygrywali.  
Tylko, że nie było czasu na radość ze zwycięstwa. Przybył goniec.  
Flota Wilhelma dobiła do brzegu.

*

Dziesięć dni, które minęły, zanim dotarli do Londynu, zniszczyły Anglię na wiele sposobów. Nieustannie miał wrażenie, że tuż pod jego skórą zalągł się robak. Przemieszczał się, każdego dnia i zostawiał za sobą żar spalonych wiosek, pustkę zgrabionych domów, smród martwych ciał.  
Gorsze rzeczy widział w oczach swoich obrońców. Byli wykończeni, ich koniom brakowało już sił, ale mimo to popędzali je do przodu. Dzień za dniem, kiedy nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa, a duch kruszył się równie łatwo, co suche liście.  
Walczyli dla niego. Arthur nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co stanie się, jeśli przegrają.  
- Chłopcze – zwrócił się do niego Harold, gdy znaleźli się w okolicach Londynu. – Lepiej zostań tutaj. Nie masz już siły.  
Król patrzył na niego szarymi, nieznoszącymi sprzeciwu oczami. Ale Anglia nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że miałby opuścić ludzi, którzy śpieszą się, by umrzeć właśnie w jego imieniu.  
- Proszę... Dam radę... Panie. – W ostatnich słowach pobrzmiewała czysta desperacja. – Moja obecność im pomoże.  
Tak mówił mu król Alfred, dawno temu. Stwierdził, że Arthur jednoczy w sobie wszystkie myśli i pragnienia narodu, o których sam naród czasem zapomina. Ludzie nie byli jednością, ale on owszem. Będąc przy nich sprawiał, że przypominali sobie, kim są i za co walczą. Gdyby król Alfred tutaj był, sam zjednoczyłby ludzi. Gdyby nie umarł król Edward, wszystko nadal byłoby piękne i spokojne...  
W Haroldzie nie było ani mądrości, ani pokoju. Był wojną.  
- Być może pomagała nam na początku. Ale teraz spójrz na siebie. Jesteś tak słaby, że patrzenie na ciebie dodaje im wątpliwości. – Król nie powiedział tego ostro, jednak Arthura przeszyło to mocniej niż strzała. Wiedział, że taka jest prawda.  
- Nie chcesz widzieć tego, co się tam rozpęta – dodał Harold. - Zostaniesz w Londynie.  
Arthur spojrzał na niego ze łzami w oczach. Wszystkie słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle. Wiedział, że tam, gdzie zmierza król, będzie czekał Normandia i jego wypoczęci, silni ludzie. Patrząc w twarz Harolda widział za to czystą determinację człowieka, który był gotów umrzeć za zwycięstwo. Miał ochotę mu powiedzieć, że jego wojsko to nie tylko żołnierze, ale też zwykli ludzie, fryd, którzy prędzej posłuchają swojego serca, niż króla. Dlatego tak bardzo chciał pozostać przy nim, jednak ogarnęła go bezsilność zbyt wielka, by walczyć.  
- Przepraszam. Przepraszam, że jestem słaby.  
Nic nie ma sensu, dopóki nie jesteś silny.  
Dostrzegł ślad zdziwienia w oczach króla i wtedy zrozumiał, że nie powinien był tego mówić. Spuścił głowę, jednak silna dłoń króla zacisnęła się na ramieniu chłopca.  
- Stań się silny. To jedyne wyjście.  
To był ostatni raz, kiedy Anglia go widział.

*

Kiedy Francja patrzył na Normandię, w jego oczach nie było niczego poza chłodem. Czasami tylko zakrywał to kurtyną pokrętnego uśmiechu, podniesionym głosem i niewypowiedzianymi słowami. Nie był głupi. Nienawidził otwarcie tylko wtedy, gdy Bezimienny nie patrzył.  
Otwarte konflikty prowadziły tylko do spalonej ziemi. Francja wiedział to od zawsze.  
Gdyby ten mały brwisty Anglik rozumiał to choć w połowie tak dobrze, może żaden z nich nie stałby dzisiaj na wyspach jako najeźdźca. Być może Francja nie byłby świadkiem czarnego dymu, który pożerał niebo nad mijanymi wioskami. Nie musiałby jechać ramię w ramię z barbarzyńcami, ani płaszczyć się przed ich ponurym panem.  
Tak naprawdę, Francja szczerze wątpił, by jakikolwiek człowiek mógł naprawdę panować nad Normandią.  
- Jesteś ponury, Francjo – zauważył Normandia, zrównując z nim swojego konia. Uśmiechał się, oczywiście. Rzadko przestawał, odkąd dotarli do wysp, choć jego uśmiech nigdy nie był prawdziwy. – Coś nie tak?  
- Wszystko jest w doskonałym porządku – odparł Francja, używając mięśni, by unieść kąciki ust w górę. – Z wyjątkiem tej ziemi.  
Normandia spojrzał na niego swoimi błękitnymi oczami.  
- Nie zostaniesz tu długo – zapewnił go obojętnie. – Ten kraj jest naprawdę bezużyteczny. Pomożesz mi zmiażdżyć Anglię i możesz wrócić do siebie.  
Francja powstrzymał słowa, które spróbowały wydostać się z jego ust. Uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej. Któregoś dnia chętnie wepchnąłby mu te słowa z powrotem do gardła. Teraz tylko wyprostował się i odrzekł z większą żywotnością:  
- Pomogę ci. Ale pamiętaj, co obiecałeś w zamian.  
W końcu ten kraj i tak był zbyt zmęczony na walkę. Wszystko, co można było zrobić to... Ukrócić cierpienia.

*

Deszcz strzał i wrzaski, szczękający metal, ludzie padający na ziemię i krew spływająca na trawę. Dźwięki przeszywające dusze, ostrza przecinające ciała. Wśród tego piekła Anglii migały znajome twarze, a jedna z nich przykuła jego największą uwagę.  
Zobaczył, jak Francuzi mordują jego ludzi, a wśród nich złotowłosy duch robi to samo. Walcząc wpadli jednak w pułapkę. Mordowani przez wystrzały z proc upadali w bagnistą ziemię. Ci, którzy przeżyli, wpadli w panikę. Ubłocony Francja z włosami zlepionymi krwią, z raną na twarzy i gorączką w oczach, wyprowadził konia z bagna i zaczął uciekać, tak samo, jak jego ludzie.  
Jednak wtedy ktoś zaszedł mu drogę. Mężczyzna na wielkim, karym koniu. Arthur zobaczył jego twarz. Wyglądał jak diabeł z pustymi oczami. Francja cofnął się do tyłu, kiedy mężczyzna mówił coś, co przygłuszyła wojna.  
Anglia śnił jeszcze wiele godzin i widział śmierć wielu ludzi. Wojna przerodziła się w rzeź. Kiedy w śnie zapadła noc, zobaczył Normandię przechadzającego się wśród trupów. Jego ubranie było brudne od błota i krwi, a twarz skierowana w niebo.  
W jego oczach odbijała się bezgwiezdna noc.

*

Normandia szarpnął Francję za włosy i rzucił nim o ziemię. Spojrzał na niego pogardliwie.  
- Tchórz – powiedział.  
Francis starał się zachowywać uśmiech, jednak jego maska nie była jeszcze idealna.  
- Wiedziałeś od początku, że to nie moja wojna – wydusił z trudem. Był ranny, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Fizyczny ból nie mógł na długo zatrzymać kraju.  
- Jesteś za słaby na wojnę. Przybyłeś tu, bo chciałeś coś dostać... – Normandia nieśpiesznie wyjął z pochwy miecz. Krew na nim nie zdążyła do końca skrzepnąć. Przez twarz Francji przeszedł cień. Wiedział, czego może się spodziewać. – Nawet nie chciałem tego bękarta. Chcę tylko jego ziemie. Może nawet naprawdę pozwoliłbym ci go zatrzymać, ale teraz...  
Francja przymknął powieki, spodziewając się ostrza. Kiedy jednak cisza się przedłużała, otworzył oczy i napotkał zimne spojrzenie Normandii.  
- Bękarta? – Francis pokręcił głową. – Jak twój pan?  
- Zapomnij – rozkazał Bezimienny i wbił miecz w jego serce.

*

Chociaż król umarł, Londyn ciągle walczył. Duch Anglii był mocny, nawet jeśli sam Arthur mętnie pamiętał tamte dni. Męczyła go nieustająca gorączka. Jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z głodu i strachu mieszkańców. Normandia mógł wedrzeć się do miasta w każdej chwili, jednak z jakiegoś powodu tego nie zrobił.  
Czekał, aż Londyn sam skapituluje.  
W końcu głód nie dawał ludziom myśleć i pewnego dnia Anglia wyszedł samotnie przed miasto, gdzie czekała armia Wilhelma. Mały, wychudzony i brudny chłopiec przypominał zwykłego ulicznego wyrzutka, który nie dożywał dorosłości. Zieleń w oczach wydawała się być spłowiała, wypruta z resztek życia, a kościste kolana z trudem utrzymywały ciało w pionie. W Anglii nie było niczego pięknego.  
Stanął przed Normandią i Wilhelmem, jednak tym razem nawet nie spojrzał na drugi kraj. Prawie nieprzytomnie wpatrywał się w tego człowieka, który odpowiedział mu tym samym.  
- Ty jesteś Anglią? – zapytał.  
Arthur w milczeniu skinął głową.  
- Poddajesz się i przyznajesz, że jestem twoim prawowitym królem?  
Nigdy nim nie będziesz, pierwsza buntownicza myśl zajaśniała w od dawna zaciemnionym umyśle. Wtedy Anglia poczuł, że to jeszcze nie koniec. W bezpiecznych murach miasta czuł tylko rezygnację, jednak kiedy w końcu spojrzał w twarz człowieka, który uczynił mu to wszystko, ogień zapłonął ponownie. Może to był tylko najmniejszy z najmniejszych płomyków, ale... Nie poddał się do końca.  
Anglia milczał bardzo długo, dopóki nie napotkał wzroku Normandii. Ten stał, przypatrując się całej sytuacji z boku. Jak góra, która będzie trwać teraz, jutro i za tysiąc lat. Nie odejdzie.  
Anglia zacisnął dłonie i w końcu wypowiedział słowa, za które znienawidził się do reszty.  
- Jesteś... Moim królem.  
- Przyznajesz, że jako kraj zdradziłeś swojego prawowitego króla, walcząc w imieniu uzurpatora? – dopytał Wilhelm.  
Arthur nie rozumiał tego. Po prostu nie.  
- Przyznaję.  
- I że zasługujesz na karę?  
Zielone oczy spojrzały na króla obojętnie.  
- Zasługuję. – Drobna nuta w głosie prawie uczyniła z tego stwierdzenia pytanie.  
Słuchało ich wielu. Normandzcy przywódcy, najeźdźcy, których była garstka. Pięć, może sześć tysięcy w całym kraju. Jednak wystarczyli, ponieważ nie było już nikogo, kto mógłby im się sprzeciwić.  
- W takim razie – oświadczył Wilhelm Zdobywca. – Każdemu, kto walczył o sprawę Harolda odbieram jego włości i ziemie.  
Pamiętaj, Anglio, że nie należysz do samego siebie, mówiły mu oczy Wilhelma. Jesteś poddanym króla.  
Wkrótce zmuszono ludzi, by budowali kasztele i baszty, budowle, które same ich zniewalały. Niektórzy buntowali się, jednak nie było w tym oporze nic wzniosłego. Tylko ludzie, którzy nie chcieli oddać swoich domów, poddać się normandzkiemu panu, czy zwolnić swoich ziem.  
Nikt już nie walczył o Anglię.

*

Bóg się narodził, tak? W takim razie... Gdzie teraz jest?  
Zastanawiał się Arthur, kiedy kościelne dzwony obwieściły koronację nowego króla. Byli w Westminster, w tym samym miejscu, w którym pochowano Edwarda i koronowano Harolda. A teraz Wilhelm Bękart, człowiek, który okłamał jednego króla i był winny śmierci drugiego, zasiadł na tronie i pozwolił, by na jego głowie spoczęła korona.  
Trwało Boże Narodzenie, a Anglia był zmuszony stać w środku opactwa i patrzeć, jak jego nowy król składa przysięgę. Przeszył go zimny dreszcz.  
Normandia oglądał ceremonię ze znudzeniem. Stał krzywo, aż w końcu oparł się o ścianę. Arthur nie czuł już do niego żadnego podziwu, po prawdzie... Nie czuł niczego, nawet gdy dużo później tego samego dnia, Normandia odwiedził go w małej komacie, w której był trzymany.  
- Twój król wyjeżdża. Ja razem z nim. Ale zapamiętaj – przerwał na chwilę. – Wilhelm odda ci koszulę z pleców... I zedrze skórę, jeśli go zdradzisz.  
Arthur nawet nie odwrócił głowy, wpatrzony w kamienną posadzkę.  
- Nie jestem tobą – odrzekł drżącym głosem. – Nikogo nie zdradzę.  
Normandia, który prawie wychodził, odwrócił się i zerknął na Anglię. Uśmiechnął się pod koniec.  
- Nigdy nie będziesz tak dobry, by mnie przypominać – stwierdził.  
Chwilę po wyjściu Normandii, Arthur zaczął płakać, po raz pierwszy od dawna. Do tej pory myślał, że nie ma już siły na łzy. Jednak musiały istnieć niewidoczne bariery, które pękły dopiero teraz i naraz wszystko – ból, strach ostatnich miesięcy, strata – wszystko w nim pękło.  
Musiał stać się silniejszy. Jeszcze nie teraz, ale... Nie miał wyjścia. Tylko... Kim on w ogóle był? Co mógł zrobić? Jedyne, czym dysponował, to wiedza o tym, co się dzieje. I to nigdy nie pomagało. Zazwyczaj bolało jeszcze bardziej.  
Arthur zrobił wszystko, by powstrzymać łzy. Płakał cicho, ale teraz zupełnie przestał, choć oddech wyrwał mu się spod kontroli. Docisnął więc dłoń do ust i zacisnął mocno oczy, próbując się uspokoić.  
Płaczem niczego nie osiągnie. Przynajmniej to jedno rozumiał.

*

Został sam, tak jak obiecali jego zdobywcy. Sam pośrodku normańskiej armi, z nowymi władcami, którzy otaczali go ze wszystkich stron. Żaden z nich nie rozumiał języka Anglii, więc ten postanowił zbuntować się w jedyny możliwy sposób.  
Nie rozmawiał z nimi po francusku. Nie słuchał ich. Nikogo nie słuchał.  
Trzymali go zamkniętego w jednej pustej komnacie, niczym zakładnika. Dni mijały powoli, a on zachorował znowu. Jednak każdej kolejnej nocy śnił o tym, co działo się daleko od niego, na dalekiej północy, gdzie jego ludzie wciąż walczyli o swoją ziemię i swoje życie.  
Gdyby tylko wiedział, kim jest i jak zamienić swoją słabość w siłę...

*

Kiedy wybucha pożar nie trzeba dotykać płomieni, by spłonąć. Ogień wytwarza tyle ciepła, że czasem wystarczy sam żar. Aż w końcu zostaje tylko popiół.


	3. Chapter 3

Późnym wieczorem zaczął padać śnieg. Wyglądało to tak, jakby gdzieś wysoko w górze Bóg wziął garść białych płatków i upuścił je na wysokości chmur. Opadały leniwie, ponieważ nie wiał żaden wiatr, który mógłby zagonić śnieg do szybszego upadku.  
W oddali Anglia słyszał rżenie koni, ujadanie psów i krzyki nomadzkich rycerzy. Młody kraik był w stanie odnaleźć ostatni owoc jesieni i pierwszy kwiat po długiej zimie. Potrafił poczuć głód mieszkańców tak, że dręczył i jego, a także podzielić cudze szczęście, gdy gdzieś daleko rodziło się dziecko. Widział przeszłość i brał udział w teraźniejszości. Ale nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić tej prostej rzeczy, czyli, co stanie się, gdy rycerze go złapią. Las zaoferował mu ostatnie schronienie w martwym wnętrzu drzewa, do którego chłopiec wcisnął się z łatwością przez szparę. Pachniało tu znajomą starością, w górze pająki splotły grube sieci. Anglia podkulił kolana pod brodę i pozwalał, by mroźne powietrze szczypało go po twarzy. To był moment, w którym nie miał już siły uciekać.  
Chciał zamknąć oczy, ale widok śniegu go zahipnotyzował. Przypominał coś, co spada z nieba po wielkim pożarze.  
Skulił się trochę bardziej.  
Najgorsze były psy. Jeśli go wyczują, wszystko będzie stracone. W tym momencie Anglia czuł, jak jego serce bije szybko, niczym u spanikowanego królika. Szukając czegokolwiek, czym mógłby zająć myśli, przypomniał sobie o królu Edwardzie. Jednak wspomnienia o nim niespodziewanie okazały się zimne jak cela mnicha, jak modlitwy w Westminster, jak grobowiec. Anglia musiał poszukać innych, cieplejszych wspomnień.  
I te przyszły, choć z bardzo niespodziewanej strony.

*

- Jestem Anglia - wymamrotał uparcie rozczochrany chłopiec. - Po co mi imię?  
Był tak mały i drobny, że w jakiś sposób nierzeczywisty. I uroczy. Tak przynajmniej twierdził drugi chłopiec, złotowłosy i uśmiechem przypominający milutkiego lisa. Poklepał młodszego towarzysza po głowie i zaśmiał się cicho.  
- Masz jedno, prawda? Imię jest ważne - wytłumaczył. - Czemu się go wstydzić? Moje imię jest naprawdę wspaniałe.  
- Francis to prawie to samo co Francja - upomniał gburliwie Anglia i z nagłym zawstydzeniem spojrzał na swoje kolana. Milczeli przez chwilę przyglądając się pluskającym w jeziorze rybom. Nad nimi spokojnie przepływały skłębione białe chmurki. Wspomnienie było tak ładne i ciepłe, że wydało się kłamstwem innemu Anglii, skrytemu w sercu martwego drzewa, pośrodku nocy i zimy.  
- To nie jest to samo. Francją nazywają krainę, na której żyją, wszystkie piękne miasta i jeziora oraz ziemię, która ich karmi. Ale ja też jestem Francuzem. - Błysnął biały uśmiech, zaskakująco łagodny. - Powiedz, Anglio, jak możesz tego nie rozumieć?  
- N-nie rozumieć czego? - Blade policzki pokryły się rumieńcami. - W-wszystko rozumiem. Jesteś ziemią i jesteś ludźmi, tak samo jak ja.  
- Nie rozumiesz - powtórzył Francis z cichym westchnięciem. - Może jesteś jeszcze za mały.  
Na to stwierdzenie Anglia wyraźnie się oburzył.  
- Wyjaśnij, skoro jesteś taki mądry - parsknął, nadymając policzki. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Francja wytłumaczył. Kiedy skończył, Anglia ciągle patrzył na niego z niezrozumieniem, choć teraz w głowie szumiało mu od myśli i pytań, na które postanowił sobie odpowiedzieć. Nie zrobił tego jednak ani tamtego dnia ani sto lat później.  
- Więc? Jak masz na imię?  
- Arthur - powiedział Anglia bardzo cicho. - Arthur Kirkland. Kto wie, dlaczego.  
- Kiedyś, jak będziesz starszy, na pewno zrozumiesz. - Francis uśmiechał się szeroko i patrzył w niebo, kiedy Arthur znowu na niego krzyczał.  
Tak było wtedy. Potem Anglia zupełnie o tym zapomniał.

*

Odgłosy poszukiwań ucichły. Ludzie Normandii albo oddalili się tak bardzo, albo całkiem zrezygnowali. Anglia odetchnął z ulgą.  
Czyli imię było czymś ważnym, choć te słowa wyszły z ust Francji, zdrajcy. Normandia nie miał żadnego imienia.  
Anglia myślał o tym tak długo, aż odkrył, że zdążył przespać kilka godzin i teraz leśną strzechę pokrywa cienka warstwa śniegu. Na zewnątrz było już zupełnie jasno, a przecież miał przed sobą długą drogę.  
Musiał coś zdziałać. Zrozumiał to jeszcze, siedząc wśród ciszy kamiennej komnaty, w której go trzymano. Dlatego uciekł - naprawdę mu się udało - i zmierzał na północ. Postanowił walczyć, dopóki głowa, która ukradła koronę króla, nie potoczy się po posadzce.  
Tego zimnego ranka Anglię, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, rozpierała nadzieja. Chciał mieć choć jedną szansę więcej.  
Drżał z zimna, kiedy wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki i rozejrzał się po śpiącym lesie. Północ była... W kierunku, z którego najmocniej odczuwał obecność jego ludzi. Czuł ich ogień, ich ciepło. Niewielkie niczym płomyk w dogasającym ognisku. Może to było zwykłe wspomnienie ciepła. Nie wiedział, ale musiał sprawdzić. Dlatego powoli, krok za krokiem, Anglia podjął pierwszą samodzielną decyzję w swoim długim-krótkim życiu. Zamierzał walczyć.

Na skraju jednej z licznych wiosek stała chatka, taka sama, jak wszystkie inne. Mieszkało tam małżeństwo. Kobieta i mężczyzna o niesprawnej ręce, który kiedyś był myśliwym. Miał twarz przeoraną życiem, podczas, gdy twarz jego żony była wciąż dość młoda. Tylko w oczach czaiło się to głębokie cierpienie, które towarzyszy wielu matkom podczas wojen.  
Mieli pusty siennik i jedną zapasową parę ubrań dla chłopca większego, niż Arthur. Okazali się bardzo szczodrzy. O wiele bardziej, niż mógłby wymarzyć sobie chłopiec, który błąkał się po lasach.  
- Nie możesz iść na północ - rzekła mu kobieta, zaciskając usta w wąską linię. - Ten pan, Edryk jest szalony. Żeby się buntować...  
Anglia uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie.  
- Wiem, co mnie czeka, pani. Mam... Dwanaście lat, mogę walczyć.  
- Kłamiesz w oczy gospodarza, chłopcze.  
Tylko, że miałby szczęście, gdyby powiedział prawdę, a jedyną reakcją byłby brak wiary. Nie wszyscy ludzie traktowali Anglię dobrze tak samo, jak nie wszyscy pojmowali, jak jedno dziecko może być jednocześnie całym krajem.  
- Choruję - przyznał, odwracając wzrok. - Więc wyglądam na młodego i słabego, ale... Dam sobie radę. Jeśli i tak mam umrzeć, chcę umrzeć odważnie.  
- Żaden wiek nie jest odpowiedni, żeby umrzeć.  
Nagle Anglia bardzo pożałował tej kobiety. Musiała bardzo tęsknić za swoim synem. Prawdopodobnie, uznał, nie puściłaby go nawet, gdyby znała prawdę.  
- Nie mam już żadnego wyjścia - wytłumaczył jej miękko. - Ale panią... Niech Bóg pobłogosławi.  
Została w środku, gdy wychodził, ale przed z odejściem spotkał jeszcze mężczyznę. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy.  
Myśliwy nie powiedział niczego, ale Arthur dopiero zdał sobie sprawę, że trzyma łuk i pojedynczą strzałę.  
- Weź go. Brakuje mi strzał, ale prędzej zdobędziesz je niż porządną broń.  
Przez ten krótki moment Anglia miał wrażenie, że myśliwy wie o wiele więcej, niż jego żona mogłaby zrozumieć przez całe życie. Przyjął podarunek, prosty i nieporęczny w jego drobnych dłoniach.  
- Pana... Niech też Bóg błogosławi - zamilkł. - Dziękuję.  
Anglia odszedł z wioski nie odwracając się ani razu. Żołądek miał jakby spleciony w ciasny supeł, czuł smutek i szczęście jednocześnie. Jednak kiedy wdrapał się już na wysokie wzgórze wyrastające ponad wioską, zdał sobie sprawę, że czuje coś jeszcze. Cuchnęło śmiercią.  
Odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak rycerze z Normandii wkraczają do wioski. A wśród nich był wielki biały rumak z jeźdźcem o włosach w barwie francuskich kosmyków.  
Wkrótce wszystko zaczęło płonąć.

*

Gdyby śnieg miał oczy, patrzyłby dokładnie tym samym wzrokiem, co Normandia, który uśmiechał się tak, że mógłby zamrozić całe morze.  
- Wróciłem. Nie zdążyłeś nawet daleko uciec.  
Anglia cofnął się, ale nie miał gdzie uciekać. Niczym przez żywy mur był otoczony przez jeźdźców, których widok zasłaniał mu wszystko poza ogromną, czarną chmurą unoszącą się nad wioską. Próbował uciekać, ale to nie miało sensu. Dyszał ciężko i patrzył w twarz kraju, który go podbił.  
Ułamek sekundy zajęło wyspiarskiemu państewku naciągnięcie jedynej strzały na cięciwę i wycelowanie w twarz Normandii. Jednak na twarzy tego drugiego nie drgnął żaden mięsień.  
- Czemu jeszcze jej nie wypuściłeś? - zapytał, przekrzywiając lekko twarz, a potem pokierował konia gwałtownie w przód. Anglia cofnął się jeszcze bardziej, jego dłonie zadrżały, jednak nadal celował. Zebrał resztki odwagi, której nigdy nie posiadał.  
- Nie należę do ciebie - krzyknął w swoim własnym, niezrozumiałym języku. Nie miał zamiaru dłużej używać francuskiego. - Więc puść mnie, albo... Zabiję cię.  
- Strzelaj.  
Anglia wątpił, by Bezimienny zrozumiał jego słowa. Ale postrzelenie go przyniosłoby wyspom choć odrobinę radości, odrobinę satysfakcji. I byłoby dokładnie tym, czego Normandia od niego oczekiwał.  
Tym razem wahał się już tylko sekundę, zanim wypuścił strzałę prosto w białego ogiera, który wydał z siebie przeraźliwy dźwięk, a potem runął.  
Normandia był jak lód, który niesie pożogę. Ale mimo to moment, w którym Anglia powalił go w błoto, został zakwalifikowany jako przyziemnie, miłe wspomnienie. Czuł coś na kształt satysfakcji.  
I miał za to zapłacić.  
Wkrótce potem powstanie upadło, zanim Anglia zdołał zobaczyć je na oczy. Bardzo wyraźnie poczuł za to to, co Normandia uczynił mu w zamian.  
Istniały rany, które nie zostawiały blizn oraz takie, po których blizny znikały bardzo szybko, zacierały się razem z wspomnieniami. Arthur miał wrażenie, jakby te nowe miały nie zniknąć nigdy.  
- Kazałem wszystko spalić. Dzięki temu zapamiętasz - powiedział mu na koniec Bezimienny i to był chyba moment, w którym Anglia poddał się na dobre.

To nie była pierwsza kara za jego ucieczkę, ale tę Anglia zapamiętał i ta została z nim na zawsze.  
Bezimienny zabrał go z powrotem do serca Londynu, gdzie nie było niczego poza przygnębieniem. Nie odzywali się do siebie, dopóki Arthur tego nie zobaczył. Plac budowy. Drewniane belki, rozorana ziemia i błoto po niedawnym deszczu. Widział już, jak powstają podobne konstrukcje. Zwykłe drewniane zamki, do których budowy zmuszano jego ludzi, a które potem służyły do tego, by Normanowie mogli strzec się przed buntem. Jednak to tutaj było czymś innym, większym i straszniejszym.  
- Ilekroć na to spojrzysz będziesz pamiętać o tym, komu jesteś posłuszny - powiedział Bezimienny głosem umarłego. Nie był głos całkiem wyprany z uczuć, jednak tkwiło w nim coś, co docierało aż do głębi kości słuchaczy. Anglia potrzebował chwili, zanim zmusił się do odpowiedzi. Po francusku. Nie miał wyjścia.  
- Co to jest?  
- Biała wieża.  
Więzienie, dokończył w myślach Anglia, patrząc na piętrzący się w górę stos kamieni. W samym środku Londynu budujesz dla mnie więzienie, Normandio.  
Kiedy stali obok siebie zbliżał się początek wiosny, ale Arthur zastanawiał się tylko, czy to miejsce kiedykolwiek zniknie. Najeźdźcy umrą, ale po nich powrócą następni i następni, a ta kamienna wieża może stać tu i tysiąc lat. Tysiąc lat to... Dużo czasu, nawet dla kraju.  
Anglia patrzył na budynek pustym wzrokiem.  
- Nie należę do ciebie - powiedział cicho, ale Normandia nie przejął się. Sam był jak ta wieża. Nigdy się nie przejmował, nigdy nie przegrywał, po prostu trwał. Mógłby tak trwać i całą wieczność, ale Anglia dopiero teraz odczuł to tak mocno, że powrócił przytępiony strach.  
- Nie potrafisz tego udowodnić.

*

Wilhelm Bękart wrócił i zasiadł na tronie udając króla, a Arthur nienawidził w tym każdej kolejnej sekundy. Nie oponował już więcej. Po prostu słuchał beznamiętnie kolejnych rozkazów człowieka o surowej, brzydkiej twarzy. Po prostu tytułował go królem. Po prostu pozwolił, by czas płynął.  
Bezimienny bywał przy nim często - po to, by zmuszać go do różnych rzeczy. Anglia nie zawsze ulegał, jednak walczył coraz rzadziej. Kiedyś ze strachem zdałby sobie sprawę, że pozwolił, by podbój zmienił się w codzienność, jednak nie było już niczego, co mógł zrobić. Opór nie przyniósł mu niczego poza czarną, spaloną ziemią.  
Aż pewnego dnia Anglia odkrył, że nie czuje już prawie niczego, co ma związek z jego ludźmi. Głosy i uczucia ucichły. Został sam na sam z...

Z kim?

*

- Bezimienny.  
Normandia ledwo zatrzymał się w zamkowym korytarzu. Jego wzrok spoczął na Anglii na ułamek chwili, zaś potem straszy kraj ruszył dalej. Arthur powoli podążył za nim.  
- Dlaczego... Dlaczego nie masz imienia, Normandio? - zapytał go z ostrożnością, jaka cechuje, ludzi próbujących pogłaskać dzikiego psa. - Proszę, odpowiedz mi.  
Przełknął ciężko ślinę, jakby prośba zraniła mu gardło. Jednak poskutkowało. Normandia odwrócił się i spojrzał w dół, na mniejszy kraj wodnistymi oczami.  
- Raz ci powiedziałem. Nie potrzebuję go.  
- Dlaczego nie potrzebujesz? Nie chcesz być też - Znowu ważył słowa. - Kimś innym?  
- Czego chcesz? - Normandia przechylił lekko głowę i zaraz potem uśmiechnął się dość kpiąco. Anglia spuścił wzrok.  
- Chcę wiedzieć, czemu... Jesteś taki. Francja raz powiedział, że są różne rodzaje... Takich jak my - wyjaśnił w końcu z zażenowaniem. Na tym świecie nie miał już nikogo innego, z kim mógłby porozmawiać. Tylko on i jego oprawca.  
- Jestem lepszy niż ty czy on - potwierdził Normandia i Arthur wyczuł satysfakcję w jego głosie. - Zawsze byłem jednością, Normandią, potęgą i wojną. Nie urodziłem się wśród ludzi. Dlatego nie potrzebuję imienia.  
Urodzeni wśród ludzi?  
Anglia wiedział o tym, że niektóre kraje nie używają imion. Dania nie miał żadnego. Norwegia także. I Normandia. Ale on i Francja zawsze je nosili. Pamiętał, że nazywa się Arthur, choć nigdy nie rozumiał, skąd coś takiego wzięło się w jego ciele, które było Anglią i w sercu, które tworzyli Anglicy.  
Jednak jeśli to była prawda. Jeśli narodził się kiedyś w jakiejś ludzkiej rodzinie, która nadała mu to imię, która sprawiła, że kiedyś był człowiekiem... Prawdziwym człowiekiem... Jak wiele mogło to zmienić?  
- To dlatego nie potrafisz niczego czuć. - Słowa nagle wydostały się z ust Arthura, który sam wydał się nimi zaskoczony. Jednak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że miał rację. Spróbował sobie wyobrazić początki Normandii i nagle zobaczył to bardzo jasno.  
Pobojowisko po jakiejś bitwie, kruki szarpiące mięso z ludzkich ciał. I coś pośród tych ciał zaczyna się poruszać, coś tak samo czarnego jak niebo. A potem jest już tylko młody chłopak o oczach jak lód, z ogniem w sercu. Niebezpieczny jak wojna, zrodzony z krwi. Nigdy nie musiał rosnąć.  
Jaka musiała być różnica między czymś takim a nim? Jak Anglia mógł walczyć z czymś tak pięknym i czystym?  
Usłyszał śmiech Normandii i patrzył, jak ten nudzi się rozmową i mija go, a w uszach słyszał tylko coś, co usłyszał już bardzo dawno temu.  
Nigdy nie będziesz tak potężny, jak ja.  
Anglia poczuł złość, choć sądził, że ta wygasła i został już tylko pył. Całe swoje życie nazywano go bękartem, kimś gorszym, ponieważ jego włosy nie były rude, a korzenie nie wyrastały z wysp. Dla celtyckich braci był kundlem.  
Normandia cenił go jeszcze niżej, ponieważ, tak samo jak Dania, był krajem, który nigdy nie miał nic wspólnego z ludźmi. Nigdy nie czuł tego, co Arthur, nigdy nie zastanawiał się, kim jest, bo zwyczajnie to wiedział.  
Ale tego dnia i Arthur Kirkland zaczął powoli rozumieć.

To zabawne, ale czasem zakończenie nadchodzi w najbardziej niespodziewany sposób. Uderza jak nagły deszcz pośrodku słonecznego dnia, jak nóż wbity w plecy. Choć, po prawdzie, w tej historii nie ma nic zaskakującego.  
Ludzie zauważają upływ czasu, ale kraje nie zawsze to potrafią. Mogą nie zdawać sobie do końca sprawy z tego, ile lat upłynęło, dopóki nie obudzą się pewnego ranka i nie odczują, jak bardzo zmienił się świat. Przemijanie jest trudnym terminem, zwłaszcza, jeśli ktoś, tak samo jak Normandia, nie wierzy w jego istnienie.  
Wilhelm Zdobywca umarł już dawno. Pod koniec jego życia Anglia odkrył, że docenia tego człowieka w jakiś pokrętny sposób. Zwłaszcza, że jego następcy byli równie okrutni, ale o wiele bardziej głupi.  
On i Bezimienny trwali razem, choć Normandia lubił powtarzać, że pewnego dnia Anglia zapomni, kim jest i umrze, zniknie na dobre. Zostanie tylko on, tak samo trwały jak Biała Wieża w Tower. I nie chodzi już nawet o to, że w sercu tej wieży bardzo dawno temu zalągł się jakiś robak, który bardzo powoli przegryzał jej mury. Stała nadal i Normandia też trwał.  
Anglia nigdy w końcu nie zapomniał, kim jest. Po prawdzie, każdego dnia uczył się tego coraz bardziej. Stał się na tyle mądry, by wiedzieć, że tu nigdy nie chodziło o to, kim jest, a o to, kim ma zamiar być.  
Miał zamiar stać się silniejszy od Bezimiennego.

Pewnego dnia zaczął rosnąć.  
Pewnego dnia Normandia zaczął umierać.

Anglia musiał przyznać, że to nie jego zasługa. Był tylko tym podbitym, który nigdy się nie poddał. To Francja zakończył sprawy z Normandią na kontynencie. Przejął jego ziemie i Bezimiennemu nie zostało już nic poza zapomnieniem. Choć na początku wcale na to nie wyglądało. Całe lata zajęło Anglii odkrycie, że Normandia zaczął się starzeć, jak każdy inny mężczyzna.  
Być może to była ironia życia, a być może każdy z nich musiał być człowiekiem - choć jeden raz w życiu. Albo to po prostu było tak, że z biegiem czasu wszystko się wypalało. Anglia nie wiedział. Nawet go to nie obchodziło, ponieważ był świadomy innej rzeczy. Normandia spłonął, zaś on - on nie był ogniem. Ogień jest zbyt nietrwały. Może spalić cały kraj, ale to wszystko. Pewnego dnia nawet największy pożar wygaśnie.  
Anglia przejrzał się w srebrnym lustrze wielkości człowieka. Zobaczył swoje odbicie. Tak samo rozczochrane włosy, ciągle dziecinna twarz. Ale nie garbił się, ani nie uciekał wzrokiem. Po prawdzie, uśmiechnął się lekko do swojego odbicia. Potem zaś odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Do Białej Wieży we wspaniałym Tower, po wąskich, kamiennych schodach. To było królestwo wilgoci i półmroku, które narodziło się na życzenie Wilhelma Zdobywcy. W najlepszej z cel siedział zaś bardzo stary człowiek o oczach błękitnych jak roztopiony lód.  
- Dzień dobry, Bezimienny - przywitał się z uśmiechem Anglia. - Jak mija ci czas?  
Normandia uniósł na niego wzrok, a potem zaczął się śmiać zimnym, trzeszczącym śmiechem. Przez wszystkie te lata miał rację. Nigdy nie będą sobie równi. Arthur był zupełnie inny, lepszy.  
Był Anglią i miał zamiar trwać aż po kres wieczności.


End file.
